Valentine's Day cliches
by ShadowDragon357
Summary: A 2-shot. A late Valentines Day for you guys. Sam plans to make this Valentines day extra special for Danny, even if it means buying into on the the cliches of Valentines Day.
1. Chapter 1

**I really should be working on fixing the other stories I have up, especially since I got struck with 2 new ideas…**

**But college and real like and MY LIFE, come first. Here is a late Valentines Day two-shot lemon for you guys.**

**This is dedicated to electroradio on Deviantart who drew this pic for me after I requested it. This pic also inspired me to write this.**

**The pic:**

**.com/gallery/#/d39la17**

**Just copy and paste and look at her other work. That pic is also of how Sam and Danny look in this, and will in all my work, except for Sam's hair, which will vary.**

**I don't own anything.**

****

**It was Valentines Day. All around couples were celebrating with the standard giving of stuffed animals, chocolate, flowers and the like.**

**It was a day Sam hated….scratch that, it was a day Sam **_**used **_**to hate. She still disliked the fact that it was so commercial, and pink and red was everywhere, she hated the fact so many flowers needlessly died before they had to, that wasn't to say Sam didn't like getting flowers, it was just that most people would either trash them at the end of the day or would only manage to keep them alive for a few days….but now at the ripe age of 18, when she had a certain someone, a half ghost certain someone, to celebrate with, she tolerated it.**

**She felt sorry for Tucker though, his girlfriend demanded chocolates, at least a dozen red roses, dinner at a nice restaurant, a card, a stuffed animal, poetry, etc. **

**She smiled as she thought of the poor boy. She and Danny weren't like that at all. They had romantic dates, but they were spontaneous things that one of them would spring on the other, so much more romantic that doing it on the day EVERYONE did it because it was required.**

**No, Sam and Danny would simply wish each other a Happy Valentines day, share a kiss and go about their day. Then their evening would consist of exchanging of cards (hand made of Sam's part) and a candle lit dinner. Simple. **

**Of course, in previous Valentines Days, Sam and Danny were not 18 and their Valentines day did not consist of the standard "sex at some point in the day" practice so many other couples took part in. That was then though this was now, the day Sam finally turned 18 the couple finally gave into the tensions that had been building up since they were both 14.**

**Sure, they would be doing the cliché thing by going at it like sex crazed bunnies, but Sam was not going to pass up on a day that promoted sex in between the lines.**

**Sam had decided to surprise Danny for Valentines Day. Surprise him like she hadn't before. That was the reason she had skipped one of her classes today and had gone shopping at Victoria's Secret and some other places instead.**

**She had bought a black with lavender lace trim plunge push up bra from Victoria's and matching Angel's lace trim bikini panties. The final thing she bought from there was a garter and sheer black stockings. Then she had gone to various other places and bought candles with scents to promote a sensual evening. **

**Finally she covered their bed in silk covers, black, and set a bowl of strawberries and a box of Vegan dark chocolates on the nightstand. She had spent well over a hundred dollars, hell, the underwear alone was about 90! But being in control of 35% of the family fortune, that was nothing. Especially when it came to Danny.**

**She knew he was going to be back later than usual. He had an evening class that day and she had called his and told him to have dinner on campus and they would share "desert" at the apartment. When she had said desert on the phone earlier, it was in a tone filled with unspoken promises of things to come and Danny nearly came hearing it come from her mouth.**

**Finally, it was 8 in the evening and Danny was finally home. The lights were closed and it was silent.**

"**Sam?" Danny called out. He put his keys in a bowl they had on a cupboard near the entrance. He found a note written in Sam's curvy hand writing. It read: **

**Happy Valentines Day, Danny. Come to the bedroom for desert. **

**He grinned. He quickly got the hint, pulled off his shoes, threw them in the cupboard and began walking to the bedroom. He stopped halfway there. Sam was planning something, but he didn't want to be the only one left speechless. He phased all of his clothes, except for his boxers and went into ghost mode. Oh yes, this would most definitely make Sam speechless. Danny walked to the door and began to open it, but then stopped and decided to go through a wall instead. Sam was there, wearing the "outfit" she had bought. She was leaning against a wall, her arms folded behind her head, as if just chilling in sexy lingerie was a normal thing for her and something she did all the time. She was facing towards the door, expecting Danny to come in from there. But he didn't, he instead came through a sidewall. **

**Sam quickly turned her head to him and smiled as his body began coming through the wall. If she was surprised, she had recovered quickly. She smiled at him as he began to go back to human and come in completely. A smirk, one he wore every time they had sex, was on his lips. It was also the only time he smirked like that. His eyes glowed green with the passion he felt.**

**He walked towards her. **

"**Happy valentines day indeed." He said to her. She stepped towards him but he pushed her back against the wall and leaned his forehead against hers. **

**His eyes grew half lidded, and he let out a deep breath, trying to control himself.**

"**I thought you didn't buy into the cliché parts of Valentines Day?" he murmured to her.**

**She chuckled and brought her hands to his shoulders and brought up chin slightly, so their lips were just millimeters apart.**

"**Mmm, I don't, but I'm not going to pass up on something like this, on a day that promotes having sex." She said. She finally closed the distance between them and kissed him. It was soft, slow, and sweet. She pulled back though.**

"**But if you really don't want me buying into this whole cliché-" She was quickly cut off by Danny kissing her. He put one hand on the back of her neck, the other fell down to her side and began traveling up and down before stopping on her hip bone so his fingers could fiddle with the garter and panties. **

**His tongue was soon tracing her lips, seeking entrance. Sam opened her mouth to let him in. Their tongues danced around each other in a battle for dominance. Breaking away from her mouth Danny began kissing her wile moving towards her ear. He caught her ear lobe between his teeth and began to nibble on it. Sam let a breathy gasp escape he lips. He moved down her neck. He ran his tongue over her pulse point. He began to work on giving her a hickey. His hands traced down to her hips, then to the backs of her thighs. He pulled them so she could wrap his legs around his waist. His lip back to hers and walked them to the bed. Having reached it, even with his eyes closed, he tossed her on the bed. Sam lay back on the bed while Danny's traveled over her body, drinking her in. **

"**Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to do something?" she asked him.**

**Danny smirked at her getting on the bed himself.**

** IS THE FIRST CHAPTER, I hope you liked it. This was going to be a one-shot, but I'm so tired, I need to finish it tomorrow. **

**I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS! Happy late Valentines Day!**


	2. Part 2

OK...first things first... 1 REVIEW? Really? REALLY? OK, So I got another one, that was on DA though, by Electroradio. The link I had for her did not appear, at least, not the first part of it...I'll put a link here and in my bio.

BY THE WAY! I have no idea why all of the last chapter was in bold. I also had Line breaks which disappeared...but I downloaded open office, so HOPEFULLY that won't happen anymore.

Back on the topic of reviews, I hate it when people demand reviews. Although, I tolerate it when its something like 5 reviews, but now I understand why they do it.

I was honestly thinking of keeping this chapter longer than I promised, but I decided against it.

I love to write, but I also like getting reviews. Maybe its to soon?

So after you read this, review, please. I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO ASK. On another note, this has caused me to realize JUST how important reviews are, and I will ALWAYS leave one. Maybe it is too soon for reviews? I don't know. Anyway, rant over.

Lilian S Fenton: Thank you!

But with further ado, here is the second part of the next chapter. It contains Lemon, by the way, so if you don't like that you can leave.

Http : / electroradio . Deviantart . com/ # / d39la17

Just copy and paste, remove the spaces.

The site that I got the Vegan chocolates from:

Just search Vegan Chocolate.

Sam sat up on the bed and held Danny's face in her hands and kissed him as he leaned above her on his hands and knees.

He placed one arm around her waist and began pushing her down onto the bed. The other arm he braced on the bed. He traveled down her neck and to her shoulders. From there, he trailed down to her collar bone, leaving another hickey. Sam could only lie there and whimper as his lips worked their magic.

Sam's hands trailed up into his hair, tangling in it. Danny sat up and reached for the bowl of strawberries on the night stand. He grasped it and dragged the tip down her body, through the valley of her breasts, he trailed down to her stomach then bit half of it off.

He trailed the remaining half back up her body, following the trail of sweet juice with his mouth.

Sam moaned and arched her body against him.

The strawberry eventually made it to her mouth. Sam loved strawberries, they were her favorite fruit, but eating them like this? It made them taste like heaven.

Danny's lips fell to hers once again and his hands began slipping the straps of her bra off of her shoulders. Sam arched up so he could reach behind her and undo the clasp. He pulled it off her arms and tossed it somewhere in the room.

As soon as this was done he began kissing her breasts, massaging them with his hands. His lips placed a gentle kiss on her nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it.

"Oh god! Danny!" Sam gasped.

He gently began nibbling on the nipple and then switched to the other one.

Sam let him continue to do this before abruptly pushing him back and flipping them over. She smirked down at him and a smile crossed his lips as he gazed up at her. She began kissing his neck, sucking on it and leaving her mark. She began traveling down his body, leaving small teasing kisses, while Danny lay back and groaned in pleasure. Her palms went down his body from his shoulders, over his chest and down to his hips, then back up again. She dragged her hands down again, this time gently dragging her nails across his body.

She placed her hands on his waist band and looked back up at him with a began toying with the waistband of his boxer briefs, she grew bored of this after a few seconds and yanked them down and grasped his shaft firmly.

She began moving her hand up and dow slowly.

"Oh god Sam..." Danny began to groan. "You-" he broke off as a moan escaped his lips.

Soon enough Sam's lips were on his penis and she began to take him in, bobbing her head up and down and taking him in deeper each time. Danny's moans grew louder and louder before her finally came. Sam removed her mouth from him and crawled back up his body to kiss his mouth. He tangled a hand in here hair and kept her lips firmly planted against his. His other hand began tracing the length of her spine, causing Sam to shiver. His hand finally reached under the waist band of her panties, giving her bottom a firm squeeze, making her squeak in surprise.

Danny chuckled at her reaction. He began to undo the garters she had on, as soon as he unhooked the straps from her stockings, he pulled her panties down. Sam sat up, and pulled them down further before finally removing them completely and and discarding them.

Danny grasped her arms firmly and flipped them over. He ground into her firmly and she moaned.

"Oh god, Danny, more!" she pleaded. He planted a kiss on her stomach and smirked.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." he said to her.

"More..." she gasped. "Please!"

"I'm sorry, I still couldn't hear you...repeat that?" He said. Sam could practically hear the teasing smile in his voice.

"Oh dear god, I need you! Please! I want you!" she said to him frantically.

"Well, if your going to beg..." he said.

He placed his mouth other her center, his tongue darting out to touch her clitoris. Sam's hands grasped the silk bed sheets as Danny attacked her most sensitive area with his tongue and teeth and lips. He pushed his tongue into her, and kissed her. Her removed his mouth and began fingering clitoris. Sam's moans grew louder and louder, and Danny wondered if people in the other apartments could hear her.

He took his index and pointer finger and began pumping them in and out of her.

Finally, after she began writhing against him, he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself over her. He looked into her eyes and grasped her hands in his, his hands that completely engulfed her small delicate ones.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too, Danny." She said to him.

He leaned down and kissed her and finally pushed into her. They simultaneously groaned into each other's mouths.

Danny began pumping in and out of her, gradually building up speed. Sam's body would move up and down with his as her drove her mad with pleasure.

Moans, groans, whimpers, and each others names escaped both their lips as they made love.

Finally, orgasms tore through them both, and they gasped each others names. Danny pulled out of her and collapsed next to her body.

He pulled her close and ran one of his hands through her hair.

"I love you so much Sam, I'm so lucky to have you as my Valentine." He told her lovingly.

She smiled up at him. "I love you too, and thank you for making Valentines day, and every other day of my life worth it."

He smiled down at her before kissing her. Then he looked at the nightstand. We only ate one of the strawberries, and we haven't even touched the chocolates..." he said to her.

She looked at him and smirked. "Well, the night is still young, and it would be an awful shame to let them go to waste...you up for round two?" she asked him.

He grinned. "You don't even have to ask." he said, as he grabbed the box of chocolates and her, pulling her under him.

Happy Late Valentines Day!

Please PLEASE review, I shouldn't have to beg you guys, but reviews make me happy.

Love you guys.


End file.
